Need for Speed: The Run/Challenge Series
The Challenge Series in Need for Speed: The Run features several separate categories of events with each series focusing on certain states, territories, terrains, vehicles, or themes. Different series are unlocked as the player progresses through each stage of The Run. Rewards can be earned upon completion of an entire series with either bronze, silver, gold, and platinum medals. Series 'Coastal Rush' Coastal Rush is a series of events and is unlocked upon the player completing Stage 1 of The Run. 'National Park' National Park is a series of events and is unlocked upon the player completing Stage 2 of The Run. 'Nevada Dreams' Nevada Dreams is a series of events and is unlocked upon the player completing Stage 3 of The Run. 'Desert Valley' Desert Valley is a series of events and is unlocked upon the player completing Stage 4 of The Run. 'Winter Blast' Winter Blast is a series of events and is unlocked upon the player completing Stage 5 of The Run. 'Plains Interstate' Plains Interstate is a series of events and is unlocked upon the player completing Stage 6 of The Run. 'Windy City' Windy City is a series of events and is unlocked upon the player completing Stage 7 of The Run. 'Industrial Run' Industrial Run is a series of events and is unlocked upon the player completing Stage 8 of The Run. 'Rural Track Attack' Rural Track Attack is a series of events and is unlocked upon the player completing Stage 9 of The Run. 'East Coast Express' East Coast Express is a series of events and is unlocked upon the player completing Stage 10 of The Run. 'Limited Edition' Limited Edition is a series of events and is unlocked as part of purchasing the ''Limited Edition'' release of Need for Speed: The Run or by purchasing the ''Heroes and Villains Pack''. Promotional 'K&N Challenge' K&N Challenge is a series of events and is unlocked upon the player completing Stage 3 of The Run. 'AEM Challenge' AEM Challenge is a series of events and is unlocked by entering the cheat code - "aemintakes". 'Old Spice' Old Spice is a series of events that could be unlocked as part of the [[Need for Speed: The Run/Old Spice 'Smell Faster' Pack|''Old Spice'' "Smell Faster" Pack]] promotion, but its availability was limited to only residents of the United States of America and Canada. Downloadable 'Underground' Underground is a series of events based on Need for Speed: Underground and Need for Speed: Underground 2. It is unlocked as part of a pre-order bonus pack or purchasing the ''Heroes and Villains Pack''. 'Most Wanted' Most Wanted is a series of events based on Need for Speed: Most Wanted, and is unlocked as part of a pre-order bonus pack or purchasing the ''Heroes and Villains Pack''. 'Carbon' Carbon is a series of events based on Need for Speed: Carbon, and is unlocked as part of a pre-order bonus pack or purchasing the ''Heroes and Villains Pack''. 'Signature Edition' Signature Edition is a series of events included for free as part of Update 1.1, and is unlocked upon downloading the update. 'Signature vs. NFS' Signature vs. NFS is a series of events included for free as part of Update 1.1, and is unlocked upon downloading the update. 'Italian Challenges' Italian Challenges is a series of events included as part of the ''Italian Pack'', and is unlocked upon purchasing the pack. 'Italy vs. The World' Italy vs. The World is a series of events included as part of the ''Italian Pack'', and is unlocked upon purchasing the pack. Category:Need for Speed: The Run Category:Challenge Series